Diary
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Kau mau kemana? apa kau tidak mau sarapan dahulu?" / "YAK! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA PINTUNYA! DASAR LAMBAN!" / "APA YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN!" / "Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae..." / "HAN JUST FOR YOU HUN. SARANGHAE." / Sehun X Luhan / Yaoi / BL / Sad Gagal /


**Diary / FANFICTION HUNHAN / YAOI/ SEHUN X LUHAN /**

AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : OH SEHUN , XI LUHAN , HUNHAN COUPLE

WARNING : IT'S YAOI, BOY LOVE, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN. GA SUKA YAOI GA USAH BACA. GA TERIMA BASH. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN ^^

NB : INI MURNI BUATAN SAYA. TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA FF YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA. JADI ADA SEBAGIAN SCENE YANG MIRIP. KATA YANG DI **BOLD** ADALAH FLASHBACK.

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan terlihat memasuki sebuah kamar. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan menuju tempat tidur yang ada dikamar itu. Duduk perlahan ditepi tempat tidur itu. Tangannya mulai mengelus lembut tempat tidur yang ia duduki sekarang.

TES~

Setetes air mata nampak membasahi tempat tidur itu disusul dengan tetesan air mata yang lainnya. Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penyesalannya terhadap namja cantik yang tadinya menempati kamar ini. Ingatan namja tampan itu mulai mengingat-ingat sikap buruknya pada namja cantik yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia cintai.

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

**"eoh kau sudah bangun?" ujar seorang namja cantik saat melihat namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya berjalan memasuki ruang makan. namja tampan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik itu. ia hanya memandang dingin pada namja cantik yang berstatus 'istri'nya itu. ah apa tadi ? istri? bukankah mereka sama-sama namja? sudahlah lupakan itu. Namja tampan itu langsung beranjak dari ruang makan. Mendadak rasa laparnya hilang hanya dengan melihan namja cantik itu. Ia muak melihat namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa hidup bebas seperti teman-temannya yang lain.**

**"Kau mau kemana? apa kau tidak mau sarapan dahulu?" ucap namja cantik itu lagi. ternyata ia mengikuti langkah namja tampan itu.**

**"..."**

**Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu tak menanggapi pertanyaan namja cantik yang mengikutinya itu.**

**"Sehunna setidaknya kau minum susu yang sudah ku buatkan. Kau bisa kelaparan jika kau tidak sarapan." lanjut namja cantik itu. Tapi tetap namja tampan itu -sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia dengan cepat membuka pintu utama rumah itu dan menutupnya dengan kasar tepat dihadapan namja cantik yang sedaritadi mengikutinya -Luhan.**

**Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris melihat perlakuan sehun kepadanya. dia sudah biasa dengan sikap sehun yang seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sehun. Miris memang. Tapi apa yang bisa luhan lakukan? menggugat cerai sehun? TIDAK. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan sehun. Ia sangat mencintai sehun. Jikapun ia mau bercerai dengan sehun, sudah pasti eommanya dan eomma sehun akan menentang keras keputusan luhan.**

**Dengan langkah pelan luhan kembali ke kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar sehun. Bahkan sejak mereka menikah, luhan tidak pernah bisa tidur satu kamar dengan sehun. setelah sampai di kamarnya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati meja belajar yang berada didekat tempat tidurnya. mengambil sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'XLH OSH' pada cover bukunya & mengambil sebuah pulpen. membuka buku itu dan mulai mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada buku dihadapannya. perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dipipi tirusnya.**

**Tiba-tiba pulpen yang dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja. kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Luhan menjambak sedikit rambutnya, berharap rasa sakit itu dapat berkurang sedikit saja.**

**TES~**

**Cairan berwarna merah pekat tiba-tiba mengotori diary yang berada di bawah kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Luhan menyentuk cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya. DARAH. Lagi-lagi luhan tersenyum miris melihat darah itu. Merasa kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci darah yang tadinya mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, mengamati wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat pucat dan lebih tirus.**

**'Sudah semakin parah.' batinnya.**

**Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung ke tempat tidurnya. kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar sambil menunggu sehun pulang.**

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

**Luhan membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara ketukan yang terbilang kasar dari pintu utama. Ia melihat jam yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. pukul 08:30 pm KST. Berapa lama ia tidur?**

**Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama yang masih diketuk kasar oleh seseorang diluar sana. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Perlahan ia membuka pintu utama itu dan langsung disambut makian dari orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.**

**"YAK! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA PINTUNYA! DASAR LAMBAN!" caci orang itu -Sehun. disebelah namja tampan itu ada seorang yeoja yang menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang minim tengah dipeluk posesif oleh sehun. Luhan hanya dapat menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada sehun.**

**"AISHH SUDAHLAH MINGGIR ! KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU!" bentak sehun dan mendorong bahu luhan hingga namja cantik itu terjatuh. Sedangkan ia dan yeoja yang entah ia dapat dari mana itu berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kamar sehun dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah desahan-desahan menjijikan dari kamar sehun.**

**Air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Luhan. dadanya terasa sangat sesak. dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan desahan-desahan yang membuat hatinya sakit dan mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Dia kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada buku diary kesayangannya. air mata pun sudah membasahi buku tersebut. Tapi luhan tak memperdulikannya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Walaupun sehun sering pulang tengah malam, tapi dia tidak pernah membawa yeoja maupun namja lain kerumah. Perlahan Luhan menutup bukunya dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya lalu memakainya perlahan. ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.**

**Ia tidak peduli udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya dan sakit kepala yang kembali menyerangnya,yang terpenting sekarang, luhan butuh ketenangan. Ia berjalan tanpa arah dengan wajah kacau. mata sembab, bibir yang mulai membiru menahan dingin, jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya, ditambah wajah pucatnya yang semakin memucat. Sakit kepala yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berhenti tepat ditengah jalanan kota seoul dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia bahkan tak mendengar teriakan-teriakan memperingati yang dilontarkan oleh para pejalan kaki bahkan pengendara.**

**Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi muncul dari tikungan dan tidak sempat mengerem saat melihat luhan ada ditengah jalan itu. Dan...**

**BRAKKKK...**

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

**DEG~**

**sehun menghentikan cumbuannya pada yeoja yang tengah ditindihnya. yeoja itu menatap bingung pada sehun. kenapa namja tampan itu tiba-tiba berhenti?**

**Dengan tiba-tiba sehun bangkit dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya mengabaikan tatapan bingung yeoja itu layangkan padanya.**

**"keluar." ucap sehun dingin.**

**"apa?"**

**"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" ucap sehun dan menarik tubuh setengah telanjang yeoja itu keluar dari rumahnya. Tidak lupa pakaian yeoja menjijikan itu juga. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan umpatan kesal dari yeoja itu untuknya.**

**Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju sofa yang ada diruang tamu rumahnya. Menghampaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa itu dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya frustasi.**

**'perasaan apa ini?' batinnya.**

**Tiba-tiba suara telepon mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telepon itu.**

**"yeobseo?"**

**"..."**

**"nde. itu aku. wae?"**

**"..."**

**"mwo?" mata sehun terbelalak. dia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.**

**"..."**

**"nde. saya akan segera kesana."**

**Sehun menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. pandangannya mendadak kosong. dadanya terasa sangat sesak.**

**Dengan segera Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil kaos serta jaketnya. tidak lupa ia juga menyambar kunci mobilnya. Pikirannya kalut. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.**

**'Maafkan aku...'**

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

**PLAKKK~**

**"APA YANG SELAMA INI KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN?! KENAPA LUHAN BISA KECELAKAAN SEPERTI INI?! APA YANG HARUS KAMI KATAKAN PADA ORANGTUA LUHAN NANTI?!" murka ibu sehun. Sehun hanya dia menatap kosong pada pintu UGD dihadapannya. Ibunya kembali menangis, sang ayah hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya. Penyesalan mulai menghampiri Sehun.**

**Tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian khas dokter keluar dari sana. Dengan segera ibu sehun menghampiri dokter tersebut.**

**"bagaimana keadaan menantu saya uisa?"**

**"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf nyonya, tuan luhan tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Pendarahan dikepalanya sangat parah , dan juga sel kanker yang mulai menjalar keseluruh organ tubuhnya pun berpengaruh. kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenanga. sekali lagi maafkan kami nyonya. saya mohon permisi." jelas dokter itu dan meninggalkan sehun dan orangtuannya yang mulai menangis.**

**"ANDWE! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! YEOBO, LUHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGAL. ANDWE!"**

**"tenanglah. ikhlaskan dia."**

**Sehun lagi-lagi hanya memandang kosong pintu didepannya. perlahan airmata mulai membasahi pipi sehun. Dia menangis. dadanya sesak. Ia sangat menyesal dan hanya bisa mengangis dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan cacian ibunya yang ditunjukan padanya.**

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae..." lirih namja tampan itu -Sehun.

Perlahan matanya melihat sebuah buku yang terdapat diatas meja belajar luhan. dia perlahan berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju buku itu. Ditariknya kursi belajar luhan dan duduk disana. Membuka buku itu perlahan dan membacanya lembar demi lembar. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Penyesalan itu semakin besar ia rasakan. Tanpa terasa ia telah sampai pada halaman terakhir yang Luhan tulis.

_Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku dengan segala rasa sakit ini?_

_Sampai kapan aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini?_

_Tuhan, aku siap jika kau mau mengambil nyawaku hari ini._

_Tapi ku mohon hilangkanlah rasa sakit ini._

_Aku mohon bahagiakanlah Sehun._

_Aku mencintainya Tuhan._

_Meskipun dengan cara aku harus mati sekalipun aku rela._

_Asal ia bahagia._

_Tuhan, kumohon akhirilah penderitaanku._

_XLH 3 __OSH FOREVER_

"maafkan aku lu... maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu... aku berjanji akan hidup dengan bahagia asalkan kau memaafkanku lu..." Tangis sehun pun akhirnya pecah.

_**'uljima~ aku sudah memaafkanmu hunna. aku mohon berbahagialah tanpa aku. aku mencintaimu hun.'**_

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan angin yang entah berhembus darimana. Perlahan tangis sehun mereda. hatinya terasa lebih ringan berkat suara itu. ia tahu itu suara Luhan. Suara Luhan-Nya.

"Aku berjanji lu. terimakasih. aku juga mencintaimu lu." ucap sehun dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

**"**_**HAN JUST FOR YOU HUN. SARANGHAE."**_

* * *

**DIARY**

* * *

**THE END**

**NB : Riview Juseyo /bow/**


End file.
